the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Umbra Witches
"Umbra Witches - controllers of the dark power. The ways of their discipline were actually quite varied - breathing, movement, medicine, and tactics were joined in the Middle Ages by training in the operation of heavy weapons, culminating in a curriculum whose total breadth and intensity are hard to ascertain." The Umbra Witches (also known as the Overseers of Darkness) are a clan of European dark arts practitioners from ancient times and the darker counterpart of the Lumen Sages. Being one of the two clans recognized as "overseers of history", the clan was formed after Lord Aesir (A rouge aspect of God) bestowed the clan one of the Eyes of the World. Unlike their counterparts, they form pacts with Infernal Demons from Hell (known to them as Inferno) Due to the events of the both the Clan Wars and Witch Hunts caused by Loptr's influence and the Laguna's actions, the clan has barely any members left with the only large group being in Japan under Shinto protection. History Pitying humans for their naivety, the god is known as Aesir would bestow one of the Eyes of the World to the clan that would become known as the Umbra Witches, granting them the "Left Eye of Darkness" while their counterpart, the Lumen Sages, were granted the Right Eye of Light. The Umbra Witches became one-half of the two clans who worked hard to maintain the balance of the world's light and dark forces in order to ensure the just passage of time. Throughout their existence prior to the Clan War and Witch Hunts, the Umbra Witches (and the Lumen Sages) were a feared clan, so much so that even other emperors and kings feared their power and made way for historical changes (though the exact changes remain unknown). Five hundred years ago before the modern day, a Lumen Sage named Balder and a Umbra Witch named Rosa fell in love and conceived Cereza. This violated an age-old tenet that stated that "The intersection of light and dark would bring calamity to this earth". This broke the delicate balance between the two clans and sent them down a path of conflict, eventually sparking the Clan Wars by plunging all of Europe into a chaotic loop of battle, ambush, assassination, and casualty. Despite the sages' best efforts with the help of the heavens themselves, the Witches' efficiency in assassination and the use of the dark arts assured their upper hand. Years after, the witches emerged victorious. Though historically stated to have been annihilated, Umbra Witches did survive the Witch Hunts. Characteristics Umbra Witches are usually women that wear formal tight-fitting outfits depending on their rank within their clan. They can use their hair to create their clothing using magic and commonly carry four guns with them at all times should they have to use their fighting abilities. The first two guns are dual-wielded in the Witch's hands, while the other two are mounted on the Witch's heels and are fired telekinetically through her magic. They were a predominantly female society with strict laws regarding contact with all non-Witches, demanding that their magical arts be kept with the utmost secrecy. What differentiates a Witch (and presumably a Sage) from a normal human being is her great control over Spirit Energy or magic. In order to gain their power, all Umbra Witches make a pact with an Infernal Demoness to sponsor them and allow them to improve their power (perhaps as part of their Vows,) which allows them to summon the fists and feet of their sponsor to attack their enemies. The demon's silhouette is seen instead of the Witch's shadow to reflect this. When the Witch dies, her soul goes directly to Inferno as part of their contract. Category:Demons Category:Witches & Wizards Category:Hell Category:Group Category:Rank